


Auntie Thor

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your and Bucky's daughter Norah is scared of the thunder





	Auntie Thor

The thunder crashes loudly, waking you from a much needed night of sleep. Or maybe it was the little hand that had wrapped itself around your arm to help hoist the little body up and onto your and Bucky’s bed.   
“Norah?”  
“Mama the thunder is scary.” Her little voice whimpers as the bedroom is lit up by yet another bright flash of lightening. The boom causes your four-year-old to bury her face in the crook of your neck with a high shriek.   
“It’s just your Auntie Thor baby. Showing off again.” You soothe, “You’re not scared of your Auntie Thor are you?”  
“No.” Norah whimpers.   
“Of course she’s not.” Bucky’s voice comes from the doorway. His hair is plastered to his face and you can practically hear the water dripping off of him and onto the floor. “She’s a Barnes. And Barnes’ are brave isn’t that right Norah?”  
“Daddy!” She squeals from your arms reaching for him. A grin lights up your face, he’d only been gone a week but sometimes a week long mission felt like a month.   
“Buck.” You breathe as he makes his way to your side of the bed. He kisses your daughter on the top of the head before pressing his lips firmly to yours. The wet ends of his hair are cold on your cheeks.   
“I missed my girls.” He says kneeling on the floor in front of you both. Norah reaches for her dad but Bucky stops her before she can wiggle out of your grasp. “I’ve gotta change into dry clothes first Norah. You stay with your mom for just a minute okay?”  
“Okay daddy.” She leans back into your torso only to flinch when the next crack of thunder rumbles through the room. Bucky ducks into the bathroom and changes quickly then joins the two of you on your bed. Norah quickly scurrying into his lap amid another clap of thunder. “Why is Auntie Thor being so scary?” She asks  
“She doesn’t mean to be sweet girl.” You tell her as you lay down on your side facing your daughter and husband. “She just forgets how loud it gets down here.” You tell her smoothing down her hair. Bucky shifts so that Norah is between the two of you and he too lays down.   
“It should be passing soon.” He says softly, his metal hand reaching over your daughter and resting on your hip. You reach across her too and cup his cheek in your hand. The stubble he hasn’t had a chance to shave off is rough against your hand.   
Sure enough the storm quiets not long after Bucky got home. Norah falls asleep quickly after mumbling a sweet ‘night night Auntie Thor.“  
“I missed you both so much.” Bucky whispers.   
“We missed you too. I’m glad you’re home, I always sleep better when you’re here.” You hear him shift slightly in the now consistently dark room.   
“Come here.” He mutters, his head closer to yours but not quite in reach. You let out a soft chuckle before complying and pressing your lips to his again. This kiss is slower, more deliberate and it assures you your husband is home. He’s alive and safe.   
“I love you.” You whisper to him settling back into your pillow.   
“And I love you.” He says wrapping your hand in his, his arm covering but hardly touching Norah who’s sound asleep in between the pair of you. You join her quickly, content that both people you love more than anyone are curled up on the bed with you. Safe and sound.


End file.
